


Lawrence Kept You

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Speaking of Lawrence, what’s some of your headcanons about him and how he and a boyfriend interact? (Either in the Lawrence kept you end or You Both Knew The Truth cause yknow)





	Lawrence Kept You

You sit quietly between Lawrence and the roaring fire. It’s still awkward, sometimes. He doesn’t always seem to believe that you’re real. That you’re really his, and that you really love him and want to stay with you. And so often he treats you like glass. Currently he sits away from you, his hand in yours while his other traces the scars up your arms with only slight remorse for his past acts.

It’s peaceful in a way. After everything the two of you have been through, to have this cabin to yourselves in the woods, nothing else biting into this personal time. For once no overlooking feeling of dread and gloom watching over your shoulders. At least you don’t feel it. 

You don’t know what Lawrence is thinking. You doubt he’ll ever become easier to read, even after knowing him all this time. His expression changes briefly, and before you can even ask what’s the matter he presses a gentle kiss to your wrist before standing, and walking out the cabin door.

Not knowing what to do you watch. It may be better to confront him, and to ask what’s the matter, but instead you decide it’s better to stay seated, then to follow your lover out into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
